Netflix Wiki:Frequently Asked Questions
Netflix Wiki is designed to be the go to place for all things Netflix, covering all the Netflix Originals. We want to give users and readers a definitive wiki experience and give them exactly the content they want to see. When they find their show, we want to include efficient breakdowns of the shows to provide necessary levels of detail. If readers want more details on those Originals, we want them to go to the associated wiki to see full episode plot summaries and character articles. What does this wiki cover? Netflix Wiki covers all Netflix Original TV Series and Movies. A definitive explanation of what a "Netflix Original" is, can be found here!. How much does it cover of those Originals? Netflix Wiki aims to provide an article per Netflix Original TV Series or Movie. In this article, the wiki will list a synopsis of what the Original is about, a list of characters who appear, a list of episodes, and an infobox detailing production crew involved and other relevant information. What about wikis for Netflix Original shows? Good question! We are actively linking to those communities and pointing users in that direction. All the links to characters and episodes link to the respective character and episode articles on those wiki, and we have a prominent notice in the article infobox: For example, on the Elite article, you can see that prominent area in the infobox, asking readers to go to the dedicated Elite community for the more detailed information. The characters listed link to Elite Wiki's character articles. How are articles categorised? In terms of categorisation, the idea is that we have core categories for TV Series and for Movies. We then split those further down into genres, all listed in Category:Genre. We want to keep things efficient and only use categories needed for intuitive navigation for the time being, therefore users are asked not to create new categories until further notice. Can I help? Sure! We want to grow and become the number one hub for all Netflix fans wanting to find content on their favorite shows. We need your help! Open one of our easy-to-use pre-load templates and get started! If you have any questions, please do let Spongebob456 know. Good luck! Formatting Articles are formatted differently dependent on the type of programme, for example reality-tv articles are not formatted the same as series' article. To minimise the hassle, we have included pre-loads that will appear whenever creating an article, please click these and use the format that appears — this way we can make sure format is upheld and standardised. Furthermore, we ask that all articles are written in past tense, and assuming that they have aired. For example do not write "season four will air November 1, 2055", instead write "season four aired November 1, 2055", even if the date is in the future. This minimises the hassle of having to change air dates to past tense when they have aired.